1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to faceplates for image intensifiers and has particular reference to improvements in clear glass cathode plates.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
One form of image intensifier tube uses a clear glass cathode (input) faceplate which receives image-forming light intended to be intensified for enhanced viewing. Light entering prior art faceplates near their edges, however, can become reflected from the edges or adjacent portions as stray light which produces glare in the system and degradation of emitted images.
With the above in view, an object of the present invention is to eliminate this cause of stray light in simple and straightforward fashion and without undue cost.
More particularly, the invention has the objective of affording a solution to problems of glare in image-intensifier systems which can be accomplished simply, efficiently and successfully with ordinary skill in the art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following description.